<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermaths by mydearwhim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349808">Aftermaths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearwhim/pseuds/mydearwhim'>mydearwhim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, If you havent seen until after Marinford DO NOT READ, Lots of Love between the Straw Hats, Loyalty, Luffy is the best Captain, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH SPOILER, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Spoilers, Trauma, idk i'll add more tags as i go maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearwhim/pseuds/mydearwhim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short little tales of situations I imagine the Straw Hats going through after traumatic events, facing the consequences of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermaths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there. This is something that came to mind after seeing the state Luffy was in after his brother's death. I end up deciding to do it for more characters and their ways of coping with their shit. I really hope you like it. <br/>Side Note: English is not my first language, so if you see something wrong, please correct me. <br/>Thanks ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nami found it hard to sleep that night. The wind wasn’t particularly harsh, the waves were softly guiding Sunny through the sea, with Franky on the wheel. She saw Robin was also awake, sitting beside him reading in silence. She passed by the boy’s room door to see all of them soundly passed out, all tangled up in each other. Even if everything was extremely peaceful and nothing seemed out of ordinary, there was some strange unease feeling tingling in the back of her head.</p><p>She took a snack from the kitchen, with the spare key Sanji gave her and was about to go back to bed, when she heard it. A not so soft mumbling... No, that seemed quite desperate. With a few steps back, she could tell the noise was coming from the boy’s room and suddenly a dull thud made her heart run cold.</p><p>As she opened the door, Luffy was on the floor struggling with the blanket as if it was suffocating him. Nami kneeled beside him to help and she realized he was having a nightmare. She stroked her hand softly on his cheek and called for his name, trying to gently awake him, with no success. She heard Sanji waking up and calling her name confused, but she couldn’t pay him attention. Now Luffy was speaking instead of mumbling. And those words sting to her way worst than any knife ever could. He was saying he was too weak. How could he say something like that? When he had been there for all of them, protecting them, fighting for them, for their faith, for their respect, for their loyalty. How could he keep repeating that even if asleep?</p><p>He sat up with a jolt, startling her, making her aware of the tears in her eyes. He was calling his name. With his eyes close, lost in some subconscious torture of guilt, he was calling his brother’s name.</p><p>She hugged him tight, letting her tears fall to his shoulders and whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You are not weak. You protected all of us. Always had and always will”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that, his body went still and for a moment she thought he had fully woken up. But then, she felt his weight fall onto her and as he started to snore again, she knew everything was going to be alright.</p><p>When she turned to leave, after putting him back to bed, she saw Sanji and Zoro watching her and with a silent gazing agreement, they made a vow of never speaking of this to anyone, including their captain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>